Restraint
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Side-fic for 'Control.' Ace might not be used to working as a sub, but it's not the role reversal that's the problem: it's the fact that his dom is somebody he's been attracted to for years, and if he makes a fool of himself now, he'll never live it down. Dom!Marco/Sub!Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Restraint  
 **Author:** kikokus (AoiTsukikage)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Marco/Ace  
 **Chapter:** 1/(2 or 3)  
 **Word Count:** 3914  
 **Summary:** Side-fic for 'Control.' Ace might not be used to working as a sub, but it's not the role reversal that's the problem: it's the fact that his dom is somebody he's been attracted to for years and if he makes a fool of himself now, he'll never live it down. Dom!Marco/Sub!Ace.

 **Notes:** The basic premise of 'Control' is that they work for a BDSM-kink website. It doesn't really 'fit' into a specific place in the main storyline there but I really wanted to write this so I made it happen.

 **Chapter One**

"What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think we're hiding anything?" Sanji was trying and failing to hide his smirk as he walked into the studio, pushing on Ace's shoulder until he sits down in the lone chair placed in the middle of the room.

"Because I've known you for years," Ace replied, his eyes narrowed. "And you're horrible at hiding how you're feeling from me," he crossed his arms, his eyes darting to Law. He couldn't read the older man as well yet, but there was a brightness to his golden eyes that certainly seemed as if he was sharing in Sanji's amusement. "Why won't you tell me who's running the shoot?"

"You'll find out," Law replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning his weight back. He looked far too casual, almost as if he was trying _too_ hard not to react, and it was only making Ace more suspicious.

"Then why did you guys do the opening interview?" he raised an eyebrow. "Kaku?"

"Do _not_ include me in this, I don't know a damn thing," Kaku strode over, holding a pair of handcuffs. "Hands behind you," he said gently, and while Ace was still sure they were hiding something…he knew they weren't going to hurt him, so he complied.

Kaku bent down and started tying his ankles to the legs of the chair once he'd clicked the cuffs into place, and Ace told himself to relax.

He'd never really been a _sub_ before, per say, but it wasn't as if he was opposed to it. Still, he knew his emotions could be pretty fucked up and the only thing that scared him was not knowing how he'd react and, more than that, not knowing how he'd react in front of a stranger.

He knew nobody would judge him, but it was still nerve-wracking.

"Okay," Kaku stood up. "Do you want us to stay?" he asked, and Ace shook his head after a moment.

"Just…am I going to…"

"You'll love it. We promise," Sanji ruffled his hair and took a step back. "We'll be in the editing suite so if anything goes wrong, we're close, okay?" his voice lost most of its teasing edge and Ace nodded quickly. "Good. Have fun!"

He spun around, linking his arm with Law's and leading him out of the room, and Kaku gave Ace another lingering look as if he was trying to make sure that Ace was really fine.

"I'm good," Ace swallowed and forced a smile onto his face, and Kaku nodded.

"Good," he started to leave before Ace heard another voice. His head snapped up in shock because the man talking to the cameramen, despite being in a police uniform with a hat and sunglasses, was still unmistakeable and he felt his mouth go dry.

"Kaku," he growled, causing the other man to blink at him. "It's a fucking good thing I'm tied up right now because you three are _dead."_

"Like I said, this wasn't my idea," Kaku flashed a grin before all but sprinting out of the room and Ace resisted the urge to yell something entirely uncomplimentary after him.

He slumped back in the chair, still growling to himself, and when Marco walked over he tried to stop himself from reacting and failed.

"We don't have to do this."

"I don't even get a 'hello?'" Ace grinned, trying to act as confident as possible because this was the worst possible thing that could happen.

Showing any sort of weakness in front of a casual work acquaintance was one thing, but showing it in front of _Marco_ was something else entirely.

Marco made a vague waving hand signal and Ace noticed the camera guys wandering to the back of the room, well out of earshot. "Look," the older man knelt down beside him, lowering his shades a little so Ace could see his eyes. "I wouldn't have agreed to their plan if I didn't think it was a good idea. But you should know more than anybody that all the power is in your hands here," he murmured.

Ace nodded, because of _course_ he knew, but that didn't make him feel any better. He could feel himself starting to panic and _fuck,_ he couldn't lose it in front of Marco.

"Ace?" Marco sounded concerned. "I should have known this was a bad idea."

"No," Ace managed to choke out through a throat that felt much too tight. "No, I want…" but he couldn't even finish speaking, his body seizing up. "Fuck."

"Okay, we're getting you out of here," Marco stood up, digging in his pocket for the key to the handcuffs.

"No, Marco…" he huffed, irritated at himself for freaking out like this. "I'm fine."

"Clearly you aren't," Marco didn't sound impressed, but he stopped looking for the key. "What's wrong?"

Ace took a deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Just…if something goes wrong…don't judge me?" he asked softly.

"Have I ever judged anybody for the way they react in an unknown situation?" Marco squatted in front of him, one hand resting on Ace's knee, and Ace realized it was the first time the other man had touched him since they started. "I know it's been a while, but I still think I remember how to be a good dom," he smiled.

"I'm not worried about that," Ace chuckled ruefully and shook his head. "I trust you."

"Good," Marco patted his leg. "I'm guessing the others went over limits and safe-words and…"

"Marco," Ace had to grin now because _apparently_ Marco wasn't as composed as he was pretending to be, either, and that somehow made him feel better about everything. "I work here, remember?"

"I know," Marco stood up. "I was just…wondering if anything had changed because it's…me," he murmured and Ace blinked, thinking back to the list of hard limits he'd filled out before the shoot. True, he hadn't known who he'd be working with and he'd tried to plan for every scenario, so it was a valid question.

"You can kiss me," Ace said instantly, and Marco grinned at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

And oh, okay, apparently that meant Marco wanted to kiss him _immediately,_ though since Ace had wanted it for probably _years_ by that point it certainly wasn't unwelcome.

Maybe it was odd, that somebody like him who had a reputation for wanting to kiss everybody had set it as a limit, but there was still something… _personal_ about kissing for him, more-so than any outright sexual act, and it was something he preferred to reserve for people he felt some sort of connection with.

Marco's fingers were running through his shaggy hair and his mouth was insistent, tongue pressing against Ace's lips until the younger man parted them to allow him full access to his mouth. He reached out on instinct and was met by the cuffs rattling, something that caused him to growl and Marco to let out a rather amused, breathless chuckle.

"We should get started," he sounded a little disappointed when he pulled back and Ace blinked at him, licking his lips on instinct because that had been…intense.

Yeah, he'd always suspected that he and Marco had the potential for some serious chemistry and the two of them dancing around each other for so long would have only built up the tension, but this left no doubt in his mind.

"You sure you're okay?" Marco asked again, and at Ace's firm nod, he went to call the camera-men back and directed them on how to set up the first shot.

Ace sat back in the chair, feeling markedly more relaxed, and when Marco looked across the room at him and smiled again he knew without a doubt he would enjoy this.

000

"This is illegal!"

"Don't you think it's… _ironic…_ that you're talking to me about what's 'legal?'" Marco was circling the chair slowly, hands in the pockets of his uniform pants and sunglasses back in place to shade his eyes completely. "I'm pretty sure kidnapping two innocent victims, holding them against their will, blackmailing them with threats of physical harm, and using them as sex slaves isn't 'legal' either, but that didn't stop you from doing it, now did it?"

"I have rights!" Ace said, a little weaker this time, and Marco chuckled.

"You do. But so do they, and you chose to ignore them. So can you really blame me for doing the same?" he pulled another chair over and sat on it backwards, leaning his elbows on the top and looking entirely too casual.

"But…but you're a police officer!"

"And?" Marco shrugged. "What? You think I'm gonna throw you in a jail cell and wait for the system to deal with you? Nah. Bastards like you never get what they deserve," he sniffed.

"You can't…"

"I can do whatever I want as long as you're still in one piece by the time somebody else comes to check on you. Which, by my estimation, won't be until morning, so we've got _all_ night," he smirked, though it was hardly the bright grin he'd given Ace out of character and there was something incredibly cocky about it.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Are you scared?" Marco asked, not waiting for an answer before he continued. "Because I intend to give you a taste of your own medicine. It's the only way you'll realize how you made those boys feel, and maybe the only way you'll regret it. Maybe you're not a bad kid, or maybe you are, but one way or the other, we'll find out tonight."

"Please," Ace shook his head, trying to quicken his breathing. "Please, no, I'll do anything…"

"Is that what they said to you? Begged you to let them go? Offered to do whatever you wanted?" he taunted, and Ace flinched and felt about as big as an ant because Marco was too damn good at this.

Yes, Ace knew he had a lot of experience, but actually having it directed toward him was something else entirely.

"I'm betting it is. I'm betting you realize just how helpless you made them feel, how scared they were, how little power they had," Marco's voice was low and even, a barely-concealed anger lurking just below the surface. "Maybe I'll make you talk the way you did to that blond kid…make you tell me where that asshole partner of yours is…"

"I don't know!" Ace said instantly, and Marco's head snapped up.

"I actually believe you," he shrugged. "And it hardly matters, since we'll find him anyway. Right now this is just about you…and me," he stood up, undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt and walking back around the chair where Ace couldn't see him.

The next thing he was aware of there was an arm clamped around his chest like a vise and a cloth pressed over his nose and mouth, and while Ace knew there was nothing on it, he pretended to struggle for a few moments regardless before letting his body go limp.

Marco removed the cloth then, Ace staying in his feigned unconscious state until Marco told him the cameras were off, and he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Still okay?" Marco asked, taking the key out of his pocket and undoing the handcuffs before he knelt to work on the ropes around Ace's ankles.

"I'm good. You make a pretty scary interrogator, you know," he added, which only caused Marco to look up and grin at him.

"That's the point," he stood up when he was finished and Ace did as well, stretching out his shoulders a little. "Want a break?"

"Seriously? It's not like that was work for me," he nearly reached out before stopping himself, but…

But this was maybe the only chance he'd ever get to do this so he wasn't going to waste it. He wrapped his arms around Marco's shoulders and sighed in relief when the older man immediately hugged him back.

"So. You gonna tell me what you've got planned?" he asked, hearing Marco's low chuckle in his ear.

"I think I'll let it be a surprise. It'll be more fun that way," Marco pulled back a little, not letting go of Ace entirely. "Though you _will_ have to get naked."

"Whatever you say, Officer," Ace replied cheekily, proceeding to do just that as Marco went to get more supplies for the next scene.

000

"Wake up, kid."

Ace blinked his eyes open, trying to look as if he were groggy and just coming around from being drugged. "Huh?" he asked, head lolling to the side, though the sharp tug on his balls would have made him snap to attention even if he _had_ been unconscious only moments before. "Wh-"

"Glad you're back with us," Marco smirked, one foot propped up on the seat of the chair he'd used earlier. He was leaning forward, an elbow resting on his knee and looking utterly relaxed. "Tell me, what's a pretty boy like you doing keeping sex slaves, huh? You're more than attractive enough to find somebody without resorting to that," he chided, Ace trying to move forward and yelping at the pain that went through his body at the movement.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. I have a feeling you want to keep your…assets…intact," Marco glanced down rather pointedly at his cock and Ace blushed, trying to shift away and only getting another jab of pain in return.

He was standing upright, arms spread out from his body and tied in several places to a bar that was hanging from the ceiling so he couldn't move them without swinging the whole contraption around. Both ankles were locked into cuffs that were attached to chains hooked into the floor, and there another chain, also tied to a ring in the floor, that ended in a band that was wrapped around his balls.

That was the real issue, since the chain itself was short enough that almost any movement on Ace's part resulted in a rather unpleasant pulling sensation, and the way his shoulders and arms were extended meant that leaning forward enough to take the slack off of it pulled his back rather uncomfortably.

Fuck, Marco was damn good, since it wasn't as if the apparatus itself were that complex, but it didn't need to be with how immobile Marco had him with just a few restraints.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. There must be enough people into this sort of thing that you don't have to resort to kidnapping," Marco sounded regretful and Ace growled at him, leaning forward as much as he could.

"Fuck you," he snarled, and he didn't even see Marco _move_ before the other man was behind him, one hand clenched painfully in Ace's hair as he yanked his head back and made all of the chains pull.

"I'm getting tired of your mouth, kid," Marco dug something out of his pocket with his free hand, forcing a bit gag between Ace's teeth and fastening it with a speed that spoke to it being a familiar task for him. He let Ace go then and the younger man sagged forward with a whimper, trying to find a position that didn't hurt. "Much better. Now."

He wandered over to a table, picking up a riding crop and tapping it against the tabletop experimentally. "You had _quite_ the collection of toys at your little…hideout…so I assume you'll know what all of these are for."

His voice trailed off as he walked behind Ace again, and even though Ace knew it was coming he still couldn't stop from crying out when the crop smacked heavily against his ass.

"You know," Marco sounded as if he was doing some sort of daily mundane task from the amount of emotion in his voice, "If most people react as… _beautifully…_ as you do, I can almost see the appeal," his words were punctuated by more slaps from the crop, Ace trying to grip onto the bar so he had _something_ to ground himself to but the way his hands were tied to it made that almost impossible.

The last 'smack' echoed rather loudly in the studio and Ace knew that Marco had used his hand instead of the crop for that one, something that was only reinforced by the grin he flashed the other man when he moved in front of him again.

"Tell me," he pressed the flat of the crop against Ace's stomach, tracing his abs and moving slowly up his torso. "Do you get off on pain?" he flicked it lightly against one of Ace's nipples and Ace whimpered, trying to twist away.

Marco sighed and gripped the chain connected to Ace's balls, something that made him stop squirming instantly.

"I thought your memory would be better than that," he slapped the crop against Ace's other nipple before moving lower, giving him a couple of quick smacks to his stomach and then tracing the crop along his rapidly hardening cock.

"Nn," Ace groaned around the gag, panting harshly through his nose as he tried to look down.

"More?" Marco lifted the head of Ace's cock up with the crop, pulling on the chain and making Ace whine. "Such a dirty boy. You're leaking already," he skimmed the crop up so it caught a streak of pre-cum from Ace's cock, swiping it off with a gloved finger and licking it into his mouth while his eyes behind the sunglasses stayed locked with Ace's.

And holy fuck, if Ace wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was _now._

"You're being very well-behaved now. See, it's not so hard," Marco tapped the crop against the head of Ace's cock again and drew a gasp from him. "Don't move," he ordered before ducking his head and nearly deep-throating the other man in one swift motion, and Ace felt his eyes roll back.

Marco was sucking his cock.

 _Marco was fucking sucking his cock._

And maybe he shouldn't be so giddy about it but he couldn't help it.

Marco's hands were framing his waist, thumbs digging into the skin just above his hipbones as he bobbed his head and ran his tongue along the underside of Ace's dick.

Ace groaned around the gag, his body tensing as he tried to avoid getting too close to the edge because he knew he wouldn't be allowed to come yet and that…might have been the strangest thing. Sure, he had plenty of experience edging _other_ people, but he'd never had to hold back when he wanted to finish and it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be to go against his body's natural instincts.

Marco pulled off without warning, his grip on Ace's waist still tight as Ace whined and tried to move his hips forward.

"See what it's like?" Marco murmured, kissing the very tip of Ace's cock before standing up. "What it's like to not have any control over your own body? What it's like for somebody else to decide when you get to come? What it's like to be _owned?"_ he gripped Ace's chin with one gloved hand, staring directly at him before sneering and stepping back. "I've got some work to do. Don't move," he said it almost teasingly, because of course Ace really _couldn't,_ and walked quickly away, leaving the set by a side door and slamming it loudly enough behind him that the cameras would pick it up.

Ace moaned quietly, still trying to get his body back under control, and now that the momentary pleasure was subsiding he was all too aware again of how there was no comfortable way to stand, so when Marco darted back in and told the camera guys to end the scene, it was definitely a relief.

000

"Was I too hard on you?"

"No," Ace shook his head, a lit cigarette held between his teeth as he leaned over the railing and glanced down at the street below.

"It's different, isn't it? Being a sub," Marco clarified, stepping up beside him. He was still wearing the uniform but had removed the hat and sunglasses for the time being, and Ace studied him carefully as he smoked.

"You've…got experience?"

"Back when I started," Marco shrugged. "Not often, but I thought that it would help me understand the mindset better if I'd experienced it myself."

And he had a point, Ace realized, because while he'd heard from Sanji what it was like, experiencing it first-hand was rather different.

"Do you think it made you better as a dom?" Ace asked and Marco seemed to consider that before nodding slowly.

"I think it certainly helped. Of course everybody's different and has different reactions, but there are…similarities in how the body responds to situations and I think that being able to see the other side made me more aware of what a sub might be going through," he explained, which made sense.

"Well, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be," Ace admitted, which caused Marco to let out a soft chuckle.

"It is. It takes a toll on the body physically, and of course your ability to be able to hold off your own orgasm is tested rather heavily," he added, which only seemed to imply that Ace's would be tested _more_ before the day was over. "Will you be ready to start again in five minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he butted the cigarette out on the stone railing, leaning his arm against Marco's and feeling that same giddy rush as before when Marco turned his head so they could kiss.

"You're doing very well, by the way," Marco whispered against his lips, something that made Ace grin, but when they parted he had another question he wanted to ask before they started shooting again.

"Hey…not to sound creepy, but I've watched your old shoots, and I've never seen you give anybody a blowjob before," he tried to keep his tone light, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal to him, and Marco hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe not…I'm sure it happened, but that was a long time ago," he sighed. "But Ace, I…you know we can't take this outside of the studio."

"I know," Ace knew he sounded disappointed, but he couldn't hide that. He understood, of course, but that didn't mean he had to _like_ it.

"So if this is the only way I get to do…everything I want to with you…I'd be a fool not to take it," Marco sounded utterly serious and Ace felt his breath catch. He was leaning forward before he could help himself, his kiss a lot more insistent this time.

"I really hope you're planning on fucking me at some point," he whispered as he pulled away and Marco gave him a lazy smile that was all the answer he needed.

"Hold on a bit more for me and I'll make it worth it," Marco ruffled his hair, laughing when Ace growled at him. "Come on. The quicker we get started, the quicker you'll get to finish," he looked far too smug about that one and Ace groaned, rolling his eyes in a rather exaggerated manner as Marco kept laughing.

Oh well, he thought as they headed back inside.

If making bad jokes was the worst thing he'd found out about Marco so far, he really couldn't complain.

 **Notes:**

 **1.** A lot of people have been asking for some Marco/Ace action and the easiest way to do it was to make it into its own side-fic of sorts. This will probably only be two or three chapters long, but feel free to let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Restraint  
 **Author:** kikokus (AoiTsukikage)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Marco/Ace  
 **Chapter:** 2/3(?)  
 **Word Count:** 3464  
 **Summary:** Side-fic for 'Control.' Ace might not be used to working as a sub, but it's not the role reversal that's the problem: it's the fact that his dom is somebody he's been attracted to for years and if he makes a fool of himself now, he'll never live it down. Dom!Marco/Sub!Ace.

 **Notes:** The basic premise of 'Control' is that they work for a BDSM-kink website. It doesn't really 'fit' into a specific place in the main storyline there but I really wanted to write this so I made it happen.

 **Chapter Two**

"What are you going to do me now?"

"You're in no position to be asking me questions, kid," Marco clicked his tongue, circling Ace slowly. Ace staunchly kept his eyes forward, his body still, because even though he was barely restrained at the moment he knew that going against whatever Marco said would only draw things out more.

He was cuffed again, his hands in front of him, and aside from that the only other thing on his body was a heavy collar around his neck. It was making him question his own abilities again and he made a note to talk to Marco about it later, but right now he probably shouldn't be worrying about that.

"Good. If you behave, I won't gag you again. At least, not now," he smirked. "I have a better use in mind for your pretty mouth."

Ace gulped, glancing up at Marco when he walked in front of him again.

"Here's how this is going to work. If you do whatever I ask you to, I'll go easy on you. But if you put up any sort of a fight, you'll only have yourself to blame," he said flatly, although Ace knew what he was doing: he was letting Ace decide how far things went.

Well, he wasn't going to be _bad,_ per say, but getting insight into how Marco worked was interesting all by itself and he had to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Understood?" Marco was tapping one booted foot rather impatiently and Ace nodded, looking up to meet his eyes. "Good boy. Now," he slid his foot forward. "Kiss it."

Ace realized quite quickly that this was probably the purpose of keeping his hands in front of him, so he could bend over without over-balancing, and he carefully, lowered his elbows to the floor first before leaning down and pressing his lips to Marco's boot.

"And the other one," Marco prompted, so Ace shifted to reach his other foot and repeated the action. "Sit up."

Ace pushes his arms against the floor, getting enough leverage to get back to his knees, and when Marco reached for the button on his pants he knew it was time to stop being so obedient.

"I'm not sucking your dick," he said, growling low in his throat.

Marco stopped his hands, his body going absolutely still, and the next thing Ace knew he was practically slammed into the floor, Marco's hand around in his neck in a grip that was just shy of being too tight.

Ace scrambled a little, trying to straighten his legs because Marco had just forced him backwards and he wasn't _that_ flexible. He curled his fingers into Marco's shirt, needing to ground himself to something.

Marco noticed, of course, and let him take a few seconds to collect himself before he spoke again.

"You seem to be forgetting that we've seen the videos," he said softly, lips brushing Ace's ear. "You were eager enough when it came to that blond kid, so I know you don't have a thing against putting a cock in your mouth."

Ace tried to speak and just kind of ended up gurgling, his breathing speeding up as he realized he couldn't inhale properly.

Marco released him and he gasped, shaking and taking a few deep breaths to fill his lungs.

"Get up," Marco slid two fingers under the collar Ace was wearing and pulled him back to his knees. "Crawl. Over there," he gestured to a holding cell in the corner and Ace complied, making his way there as best he could with his wrists cuffed.

Marco yanked him up to his knees again once they were there, pressing his back against the bars. "Hands behind your head, elbows out," he ordered, Ace lifting his bound arms and settling them behind his neck so that his elbows were bent out to the side.

Pulling a few straps out of his pocket, Marco took the inside of Ace's arm and looped one strap around it and one of the cell bars behind him before fastening it tightly with a combination of buckles and Velcro that was almost tighter than the ropes he's used in the first scene.

Repeating the action with Ace's other arm, he then used a longer strap to circle Ace's torso in order to keep his back straight against the bars. The two final straps went one around each ankle before snapping into rings set into the floor, so while he could move his knees a little, he was completely immobile otherwise.

"I was trying to be nice and give you a chance, but it seems like you're taking advantage of my kindness," Marco removed one more item from the pocket on his uniform shirt, grabbing Ace's jaw and forcing it open before he slid the gag in.

It was a spider gag, a kind Ace had never really used before because of how intimidating it looked, though when Marco forced it into his mouth he could see why he'd chosen it. Unlike a normal ring gag where there was some flexibility, the metal hooks extending off of the ends of the mouthpiece here made it impossible to shift or turn the ring in any way.

"Fuck, you're pretty," Marco sounded slightly breathless and Ace knew he was blushing despite his attempts not to, looking up at Marco with wide eyes. Marco undid his pants again, pulling the zipper down and taking his cock out, something that Ace tried not to appear too eager about.

He let out a groan that he hoped sounded like a protest and not an invitation, a line of saliva slipping out of his open mouth and running down his chin, and he knew it would be impossible to keep from drooling with the way the gag forced his mouth open.

"Let's see how good you are," Marco's fingers clenched in his hair as he pulled Ace's head forward, his cock sliding past the gag and into the younger man's mouth.

Ace relaxed his throat, breathing out slowly through his nose and keeping his body still so Marco could fuck his mouth. The other man's grip in his hair was firm, his hips moving steadily but not so quickly that Ace couldn't adjust or that he was in any danger of gagging.

Marco's hand slid back further in his hair, his fingers brushing against Ace's own where his hands were held behind his head. Ace gripped Marco's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that he was okay. It was something the cameras wouldn't be able to see, but it means a lot to Ace that Marco was being so diligent about checking in with him.

Marco snapped his hips a few more times before pulling out of Ace's mouth, leaving the younger man gasping as more saliva was pushed out. He could feel it dripping off his chin and running in streaks down his chest, knowing that he must look entirely debauched now.

"It's a shame I only have tonight to spend with you," Marco placed two fingers under Ace's chin, tilting his head up. "But I suppose that means I'll just have to make the most of the time we've got," he moved away, tucking himself back into his pants and fastening them again.

Ace had a feeling that sentence had a double meaning, though he _really_ hoped that somehow he and Marco would be able to spend more time together. He let out a tiny groan as Marco bent to undo the gag, working his jaw once it was out.

"Haven't I played your sick game for long enough?" he rasped, his voice a little hoarse.

"Funny that you're calling it 'sick' now when you seem to forget you've done the _exact_ same thing," Marco walked out of sight and Ace tried to turn his head to follow him, though he couldn't move very far. "But you've been fairly obedient, so perhaps you deserve a _little_ reward."

"Really?" Ace asked dryly, since he was _pretty_ sure Marco wasn't actually talking about an orgasm, and when the other man came back carrying a pair of clover clamps he knew his suspicions were correct.

"Well, you don't get a choice," Marco shrugged, squatting down in front of him. He ran his gloved hand over Ace's chest, brushing his thumb over one of Ace's nipples and teasing it to hardness. Ace let out a tiny groan, feeling his cock start to take interest again at the gentle touch. "But I think you're enjoying it regardless, aren't you?" Marco continued as he attached one of the clamps, making Ace suck in a sharp breath at the momentary sting.

"Fuck you," Ace growled, his breath catching when Marco leaned down and ran his tongue over Ace's other nipple, closing his lips around it and sucking lightly. "Mm," he tried not to make too much noise but if Marco was doing this even in character he could only imagine how attentive a lover he would be otherwise and it was only serving to make him even harder.

Marco pulled away then, attaching the other clamp and leaning so close that Ace would barely even need to move to kiss him.

He wouldn't, because he was pretty sure it wouldn't fit the scene, but it was hard to resist.

"If anybody's going to be doing the fucking tonight, it'll be me," he murmured, his breath washing over Ace's lips.

Ace took a shaky breath, trying to move his hands so that he could grip onto the bars behind him for something to ground himself to because the tension between them was almost unbearable.

Luckily Marco didn't tease him any farther, breaking eye contact and the moment at the same time, and held up the chain connecting the clamps.

"I see I can't trust you to not run your mouth," he tugged upward and Ace whimpered, the clamps pulling at his nipples. "So keep hold of this for me and keep your head up. I want you to always be feeling it," he reached down with his free hand, wrapping it around Ace's cock and stroking him slowly.

Ace opened his mouth obediently, biting the chain and lifting his chin a little so that he was looking straight ahead. It was long enough that if he stayed like this it wasn't completely taut, but he could _definitely_ feel it and he knew that was the point.

"Good boy," Marco pulled out a small vibrator from the pocket on his shirt, turning it on and replacing his hand on Ace's cock. He wasn't really stroking anymore, just holding the vibrator in place, but it hardly mattered with how hard Ace was now.

Marco shifted a little, spreading his legs and forcing Ace's farther apart. His free hand slid up into Ace's hair, gripping enough for him to feel it, and he leaned in so that his mouth was almost pressed to the younger man's ear.

"You're doing so well," he murmured, low enough that the cameras wouldn't be able to catch it, and Ace lifted his head a little more and moaned.

He stayed like that, not saying anything else, but Ace could tell from how fast his breathing was that he wasn't nearly as unaffected as he was pretending to be. Ace groaned again, trying to move his hips forward to get more friction.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Marco pulled back, raising his voice for the cameras again. "See, I can be nice when I want to be."

Ace half-closed his eyes, hips moving in little circles as he felt himself get closer to the edge. He knew Marco wouldn't let him come yet, but he still wanted to get as much pleasure from this as he could.

"Mm, I think that's enough," Marco pulled his hand away suddenly and Ace whimpered, hips still arched forward. "Look at the mess you're making," Ace could feel Marco's gloved fingers swipe over the slit on his cock before he lifted his hand. "Drop the chain and open your mouth."

Ace did, a gasp breaking from his lips as the clamps pulled down and he squirmed without meaning to, the pain intensifying again for a moment. Marco traced Ace's lips with his fingers before sliding them into his mouth and Ace sucked obediently, his eyes locked on Marco's face.

"You're so much nicer when you're doing what you're told," Marco drew his fingers out and stood up, crossing his arms and forcing Ace to look up at him. "Sit tight. I'll be back. And don't drop this," he picked the chain up again and Ace took it between his teeth, holding it there until Marco walked out of frame and the cameras turned off.

He could hear Marco telling the crew to take fifteen minutes before he came back over, taking the chain to stop it from dropping again when Ace let go of it. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded, groaning when Marco took one of the clamps off and the blood rushed back to his nipple. "Fuck."

"It doesn't last long," Marco promised as he unclamped the other one, and thankfully he was right because talking them off almost hurt more than having them on. He set the clamps aside, pulling off his gloves before he ran his hands down Ace's chest, drawing a pleased hum from the young man.

"It's probably a good thing you're wearing those," he admitted. Yes, he'd rather have Marco's hands on him directly, but he also probably wouldn't last very long if he did.

"For both of us," Marco assured him, keeping his hands on Ace's skin when he leaned in to kiss him. Ace instinctively moved to hold him, huffing in frustration when he remembered he was still tied up, and Marco pulled back with a laugh. "Let's get you out of that and then we can talk, okay?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded, relaxing as Marco undid his bonds and wondering absently what the other man wanted to talk about.

Oh, well.

He'd find out soon enough.

000

"Tired?"

"Mm, no," Ace blinked his eyes open, barely waiting for Marco to sit down beside him before he snuggled close. "Just trying to save my energy up since I know I'll need it."

"Don't worry, I don't have _that_ much planned," Marco assured him, his arm settling around Ace's shoulders and pulling him in. Ace nuzzled his nose into the collar of Marco's shirt, breathing in deeply. "But I could tell just from looking at you that you had questions during the last part of the shoot, so if you want to ask them, I'm more than willing to answer."

Ace tugged his robe a little tighter around him, trying to figure out the best way to word what he wanted to know, and after a few moments of gathering his thoughts he finally spoke. "I've noticed that you're not…that all of the positions you've put me in have been fairly simple as far as the devices you're using," he paused, hoping that Marco would pick up the conversation because he wasn't sure if he could say the next part without coming off as too defensive.

"Ah," Marco narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to guess what Ace's intentions were in asking that question. "Well, the main reason for that is just practicality. It's your first shoot being a sub, and since I couldn't be sure how you'd react, making sure whatever I put you in could be undone quickly in case of something going wrong was the most important thing."

Ace let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, feeling his cheeks redden because it seemed so _obvious_ and he shouldn't have assumed it was anything else.

"Why? What did you think the reason was?" Marco's tone was light but Ace knew he wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily, so he'd probably be better off swallowing his pride and admitting it.

"Honestly? I…fuck, this is going to sound awful, but I thought you were trying to…show how good you are," he mumbled. "I mean, that you didn't need to do much to get me to submit."

"Ace," Marco pulled him closer, sliding a hand into Ace's hair. "I promise, I'd never try to undermine your abilities as a dom. Just because I have my ways of doing things doesn't make them any more right or wrong than anybody else at this site, and if we all ran our shoots the exact same way, it would get pretty boring for the members," he pointed out. "I've told you before that your rope-work is impeccable and you're one of the only people I can trust to do suspensions because I know you'll take proper precautions."

Ace was definitely blushing now and he turned his face into Marco's shoulder so the other man couldn't look at him directly. "Thanks," he mumbled, feeling more than hearing Marco laugh softly.

"And you know…if I'm being purely selfish…one of the reasons I'm going easy on the restraints is so that I can look at you more," he said in a low voice.

"Fuck," Ace groaned, figuring he'd never be able to look up because his face was probably the color of a tomato by now.

Well, two could play at that game.

"It's pretty unfair that I haven't gotten to see you naked then, isn't it?" he peeked up at Marco through his hair, keeping his tone light.

"Is it?" Marco sounded completely neutral. "Well, I _guess_ I can get a little undressed for the next scene since all I'm really planning on doing is fucking you."

"Good," Ace shivered a little at the words, trying not to get too excited. "Though it's still a little unfair since I probably won't be able to touch you-"

"How's it going, boys?"

Ace quickly sat up, trying to move away from Marco on instinct although the other man's arm around him made it impossible. He shouldn't be scared, he knew, since nobody was going to judge them for what they did while in the studio, but there was still a part of him that got a little nervous about the idea of anybody except the people he trusted implicitly knowing how he felt about Marco.

"Is there a problem?" Marco sat up a little straighter as Shanks ambled over, raising his hand in a casual wave.

"Nah, no problem. You should know better than anybody that an admin needs to check in on every shoot," Shanks gave a little shrug, though Ace noticed that Marco didn't really relax at the explanation.

"I'm an admin," he said tersely, and damn, Ace had never noticed the tension between Marco and Shanks before but it was definitely there.

Or, at least, it was there on Marco's end, and he wondered who the best person to ask if he wanted an explanation was because he was far too curious now.

"Yeah, but right now you're also a dom," Shanks pointed out, and while Ace could feel Marco settle back down a little after that, he was still tense. "So, everything good, Ace?"

"Everything's fine," Ace promised with a grin. "Marco's taking good care of me."

"I'll bet," Shanks said it just slyly enough that Ace wondered if he knew, but he decided not to worry about it. Shanks was almost like family to him at this point, and especially to Luffy, so Ace knew he wouldn't say anything about it even if he did suspect. "But I'll leave you two be," he turned to leave before looking back over his shoulder. "And tell your brother to come see me sometime, okay?"

"Here?" Ace asked, blinking in surprise, and Shanks barked a laugh.

"Yeah, he can't get into much trouble in my office," he grinned. "And I don't get to see him as much with his college schedule so let him know he can pop in whenever he's free."

"Okay," Ace nodded, waving as Shanks gave him a nod and walked out of the room.

Marco was silent, his mouth drawn into a thin line, and Ace elbowed him gently in the side to get his attention. "Hmm?"

"You gonna tell me what that was about, or…?"

"Nothing," Marco didn't really sound dismissive or angry, but Ace could tell he didn't want to talk about it so the younger man wasn't going to press.

Well, he wasn't going to press _Marco,_ at least, but one way or another he'd get to the bottom of it.

Although, he thought with a smirk as he wrapped a hand around the back of Marco's neck and leaned up to kiss him, that could wait until _after_ they were done.

 **Notes:**

 **1.** There's probably only going to be one more chapter of this fic, but the whole Marco/Shanks thing will be explained in the main fic at some point, I promise!

 **2.** Thank you for the lovely responses to the first chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed this one as well :)


End file.
